Mis Dias sin Ti
by Sakurajin-chan
Summary: Las cosas que vivio Gracia despues de la terrible muerte del amor de su vida... lean!


**Mis días sin tí.**

_By Sakurajin-chan._

_Drabble 610 palabras_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Hola o.o… por fin creo que me ha picado el mosquito de la iluminación…

**Mosquito: **nah! Yo no me meto cosas raras como tú.

Maldito mosquito ya verás ¬¬!

Bueno, bueno, he aquí otro intento mió de fanfic, ya saben no todos tenemos talento para hacer estas cosas. XD Bueno de hecho es un Drabble de 610 palabritas n.n

Nota, los personajes de Fullmetal Alchemist no son mios son del Arakawa-sama, así que no me demanden, esto no es ningún intento de plagio es simplemente mi forma de demostrar mi fanatismo hacia su gran trabajo!

* * *

Gracia Hughes, parecía una mujer fuerte, una mujer a la que no podía afectarle nada, al menos era lo que le demostraba a la pequeña Elicia, quien constantemente le preguntaba a mamá si algún día podría volver a ver a papá, a lo que su madre le contestaba dulcemente _– "Algún día Elicia… algún día"- _

Inclusive cuando Roy Mustang la visitaba para recordar a Maes, Gracia tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, por lo que Mustang se sentía más tranquilo. A veces aunque él iba para poder ver como estaban ellas dos, Gracia era quien debía consolar a Roy, y decirle que no se preocupara todo iba a estar bien.

Si… una mujer fuerte… que había perdido a su marido en cumplimiento de su deber… si… un mujer… no… una mujer no, una esposa, una madre, y aun más cruelmente una viuda.

Y aunque frente de Elicia jamás lloró, sus almohadas siempre amanecían mojadas por las lagrimas que en ellas derramaba, cada vez que volteaba al lado opuesto de la cama, sin poder evitarlo escuchaba la voz de Maes susurrándole al oído, pero cuando abría los ojos simplemente se encontraba con la otra almohada.

¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué tenía que morir él?

Si él era un padre ejemplar, un amoroso esposo y el mejor hombre que había conocido en su vida.

Aun recordaba sus locuras, cuando le conoció, la primera vez que él le invito a salir y ella no acepto por que sus amigas habían dicho que era un tipo raro, la vez en que llevó a los hermanos Elric a su casa por el cumpleaños de Edo, el día en que nació Elicia, no había año en que Maes no le recordara a Gracia que era su cumpleaños, y que asintiera diciendo que le prepararía algo en cuanto lo viera, o que esperaba que aquellos dos pequeños volvieran pronto de su viaje y que volvieran bien.

Sonreía cuando miraba sus fotos y veía la cara de enfado de Mustang contrastando con la gigantesca sonrisa de Maes. Aquella foto del cumpleaños de Roy en el que Maes lo obligo a ponerse un sombrerito, o cuando le repetía que la vida de casado era mucho más cómoda que la vida de soltero.

Si, sonreía mucho al recordar todo eso… pero aun así.

Cada mañana al levantarse claramente junto a la ventana veía parado a su esposo, quien volteaba y dulcemente le sonreía. Un espejismo… lastima que solo era un espejismo.

Sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, y estallaban con dos botones que estallan cuando florecen, su amado Maes ya no estaba ahí para hacerla sonreír.

Sin embargo su esperanza volvía al ver él fruto de su amor, Elicia, la pequeña Elicia quien diariamente llegaba a la cama de su mamá con algún dibujo que hizo en cuanto desperto, o que guardaba para sorprender a su mamá.

Aquella mirada seguía en sus ojos, esperanzada en ver a papá. Lo que hacía que Gracia mirara hacia delante y volviera a latir su corazón, por que aun cuando no podía verlo sabía que Mes estaba cuidando de su familia, y que algún día podrían estar juntos otra vez.

Volverlo a ver… solo en la otra vida, volverlo a escuchar solo en sus recuerdos, volver a sentir sus caricias solo en su imaginación, y volverlo a ver solo en sus sueños.

Y una vez más Elicia preguntaba cuando volvería a ver a papá… y su madre respondía _"Algún día Elicia… algún día"- _y gracias a ello ambas podáin ver de frente a la vida.

Así era como Gracia Hughes pasaba sus días en esta vida, con Elicia y los recuerdos de su difunto esposo.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **weno espero que les haya gustado, n.n Reviews please!


End file.
